


Intersection

by Prismatic Bell (Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | All Media Types, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Asexuality, Birthday Fluff, Coming Out, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, I don't think you understand how much these girls adore each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Dances_In_Technicolor/pseuds/Prismatic%20Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telling Zoisite was the easy part.</p><p>The Senshi are the hard ones, but she's tired of hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to 2(2)Tango. Loads of fluff. Pretty basic and straightforward.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, just in case anybody was wondering, Zoisite is now trying to make a living by coding phone games, so you should all go download Sailor Dash and support him ^_~

“Okay, make a wish!”

Ami doesn’t actually believe in making wishes before blowing out birthday candles, but she does anyway, because Usagi will ask what she wished for, and she’s queen of Crystal Tokyo--she probably has ways of making Ami talk. Minako finally-- _finally_ \--pulls her hands away from Ami’s eyes.

The cake is lovely, but Mako made it--of course it is. Ami smiles. Usagi lets out a happy yell.

“Presents first!”

“Cake first,” Mako suggests. “You and Zoisite are going out tonight, aren’t you?”

“We’re probably staying in, actually,” Ami says. “He wants to finish fixing some code bugs and I found a listing a couple of days ago for _Cosmos_ in English, and he’s never seen it--”

“They’re going to stay in and watch television on the first birthday they’re celebrating together,” Minako interrupts. “Right. My present first.” She plops a brightly-wrapped box down in Ami’s lap. “That’s so boring, Ami.”

Ami feels her smile tighten on her face, but she slips a finger under the tape and pops it all the same. “Thank you.”

“Thank me after Zoisite gets to see it.”

“I think you have the wrong idea, Minako--”

 

“No, I definitely have the right idea.” Minako’s grin turns devilish. “You never did say what happened last night.”

Ami puts her hands on top of the box. The longer she can put it off, the longer she has to steel herself for whatever ridiculous sex toy is inside. “Well, we think he got the developer’s grant. V-Dash might actually get licensed. With your signature, that is, you should’ve seen this man’s face when Zoisite said he knew you.”

Minako salutes. “Of course. Not what I meant.”

“She’s uncomfortable, Minako, leave her alone.” Mako reaches for a serving knife. “Let’s have cake.”

“I want to hear this story too! Did you celebrate?” Usagi plops her chin into her hands. 

“There’s nothing to celebrate yet, Usagi,” Ami says, and then Rei shoves a piece of cake in front of her.

“Come on, birthday girl’s got to take the first bite and I’m dying to try this,” Rei urges. Mako yanks the cake back.

“Rei! You can’t just serve it like that, there are strawberries for the top!” Mako reaches for the ladle to spoon strawberry sauce over the cake. “That’s what makes it really good.”

“Nothing to celebrate, Usagi,” Minako mimics. “So what, you just went back to your boyfriend’s apartment after his big contract-romancing and _slept?_ ”

Ami stares down at the wrapping paper. The edge of the tape trembles minutely. At last she looks up.

“Yes,” she says. “And that’s what we’re doing again tonight, because I--don’t like sex.”

There’s a short pause. Ami can feel her heart doing gymnastics in her stomach. Then Minako shrieks and bats Ami’s hands away from the box, leaning on it with all her weight.

“Oh my god, don’t open that!” The grin she’s been wearing most of the night is gone, and Ami wants to vomit. “I didn’t know you were asexual, I’m _so sorry_.”

Ami blinks at her. The urge to throw up is replaced with confusion. “You didn’t know I--what?”

“Asexual. People who don’t like sex.”

Ami feels her mouth fall open. Across from her, Rei’s does the same.

“Wait, did you just tell Ami something _she didn’t know?_ ”

Minako flips her hair. “Goddess of love and beauty, I _have_ to know these things.” She takes the box out of Ami’s lap. “I’ll get you something different. It might take a couple of days, I’m on duty. It’ll be a great birthday present, it’ll just be . . . kind of late.”

“Minako, you don’t have to get me anything,” Ami protests. Then she stands up and throws her arms around Minako’s neck so she can let herself tear up without having to explain it to everyone. “Thank you for not hating me.”

“Of course I don’t hate you. We all love you,” Minako says, and hugs her tighter. Somebody else--probably Usagi--slams into Ami from behind and squeezes her waist in an iron grip. Ami feels a chin hook over her shoulder. Definitely Usagi. Mako wraps her arms around all of them and then there’s a single awkward arm that’s probably Rei’s trying to find a place to squeeze in, and Usagi says _ow, Rei!_ and Minako says _that was my foot!_ and Mako says _guys, stop making it hard_ and Minako says _that’s what Ami said_ and then they’re all giggling in the middle of the throne room, because Usagi also has very unusual ideas about where the birthday girl should be sitting when an actual throne is available. 

And then somebody pushes her back onto the throne, and Rei triumphantly sets a plate--cake, and strawberries, and frozen whipped cream--in front of her.

“Cake first,” she crows. “And then presents and tomorrow we get the stories about Zoisite’s stupid television-watching faces, right?”

Ami grins in spite of herself. “I’ll see if I can sneak pictures this time.” In between websites, she imagines. She has a new word to research. One actually in a language she speaks, one that isn’t _defective_ or _broken_.

“Tell him I said if he’s a jerk about it I’ll punch him,” Mako says, and Ami shakes her head, still grinning.

“He’s already terrified of you, but thank you.” Ami takes a bite of cake. “This is amazing, Mako.”

“You like it? It’s American.”

“Hurry up!” Usagi demands, through a mouthful of strawberries and whipped cream. “Presents next. Mamoru got you something.” She swallows and looks sheepish. “I think he had a little different idea what it was for, but you’ll still like it. I think.”

Ami very nearly rolls her eyes. “I’m not made of glass, I promise, Usagi. Even if I can’t use it I’ll like it.”

“Great, because I had to use the Luna Pen to pretend to be Serenity so Usagi could go out as me to get it, and I’m _not_ doing that again,” Rei says. Usagi pouts. There’s a giant glob of whipped cream on her nose.

“Rei, you’re always so mean!”

“I’m never mean!”

“You are so!”

“This is our queen we’re listening to,” Mako murmurs, and Ami laughs. It feels good. There’s nothing hiding behind the laugh anymore.

“That’s Usagi,” she agrees. Mako hugs her.

“Happy birthday,” she says, and Ami hugs her back.

“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> FURTHER NOTES JUST IN CASE YOU WONDERED: I tried to find a place for Usagi and Mamoru's gift and Minako's gift. Didn't happen. Respectively, it's a really nice bottle of wine and a pair of thigh-high stockings.


End file.
